


Soldier [Fanvid]

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fanvids, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: ~Soldier keep on marchin' on~"S'up Penis Parker."~Head down 'til the work is done~"You have reached the voicemail of-"~Waiting on that morning sun~"What were you thinking?"~Soldier keep on marchin' on~"I'll kill you dead."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Soldier [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Homecoming, like it's literally just the entire movie but I tried to make it more depressing 
> 
> I hope you're all doing good with this lockdown, STAY INSIDE, love to you all
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lynw7EC0kK0


End file.
